The present invention relates, in general, to the field of sound producing prosthetic devices for use by laryngectomized patients, and in particular, relates to a self-contained intra-oral artificial larynx and an improved saliva barrier therefor.
Many devices have been suggested for providing speech capability to laryngectomized patients. The most successful and important of these devices known to the present applicants is the artificial larynx described in detail in copending application Ser. No. 438,376, filed Nov. 1, 1982 by Henry S. Brenman, Philip Katz, Louis D. Lowry and Harold Schwartz which is mentioned above. In that application, various prior art techniques of artificially producing speech by a laryngectomized patient are discussed. Unlike the prior art devices which had relied upon extra-oral components, the device disclosed and claimed by Brenman et al is one which resides entirely within the mouth of the patient and which is incapable of visual detection.
The device disclosed and claimed by Brenman et al includes, inter alia, a power source, a signal generator, a speaker and tongue activated switches, all of which are mounted to a dental prosthesis and situated within the wearer's mouth. All of the aforementioned components, as well as others, are formed in the body of a dental prosthesis which is formed of conventional dental prosthetic materials, such as an acrylic polymer, which is shaped to fit comfortably against the roof of the wearer's mouth. Upon activation of the switch, the signal generator disclosed in the immediate parent application to the present application produces an electrical signal. The electrical signal is converted to acoustic energy by the speaker. The acoustic energy emanating from the speaker is amplified by an acoustic horn. However, as disclosed in the aforementioned Brenman et al application, it is undesirable for saliva to enter the horn since saliva may foul the speaker. Accordingly, in the Brenman et al application, a microporous saliva barrier is disclosed which prevents the penetration of saliva into the acoustic horn. This saliva barrier is permanently attached to the horn.
It has been found, however, that even this microporous saliva barrier may become fouled with saliva thus rendering the larynx inoperative or at a minimum, greatly reducing the output volume of the device.
In copending application Ser. No. 547,740 filed Nov. 1, 1983 (TJU-15-8) which is a continuation-in-part of Ser. No. 438,376 filed Nov. 1, 1982 mentioned above, Brenman et al further disclose and claim a removable and replaceable saliva barrier which precludes the penetration of saliva into the aforementioned acoustic horn and also the fouling of the speaker as a result thereof. The present application claims features which are an improvement to the removably mounted saliva barrier disclosed and claimed in Ser. No. 547,740 filed Nov. 1, 1983 (TJU-15-8) by Brenman et al.